Vehicle transmissions include fluid pumps that supply transmission fluid to clutches within the transmission to engage or disengage the clutches in order to establish multiple gear ratios between an input and an output of the transmission. The pumps may also supply transmission fluid to the contact surfaces of moving parts within the transmission to provide lubrication.